Reddie the ReDead
Reddie the ReDead (Cain Lightless) is a ReDead OC (original character) for the Legend of Zelda Roleplay. He is considered the first pure OC (meaning, not a gijinka) that joined the group. Reddie is known to be a sadistic, merciless ReDead, despite having been kind-hearted in life. He considers his main enemy to be the Flare Dancer. Reddie, as a living child, always dreamed of being a great hero. He never believed in destiny, but he always tried to be as good as possible, hoping that someday, he could be a hero that would constitute legend; however, when he died and was revived, he grew bitter at the realization that this sort of childhood dream would never come to fruitition; over time, he's grown not to care about this, but at the back of his mind, he will never forgive the Goddesses for allowing his dreams to be crushed. The fact that Reddie considers himself the 'Devourer of Heroes' could be a clue. Nonetheless, he enjoys being a ReDead. The RP account is here: http://loz-redead-zombie.deviantart.com/ Personality Reddie is known for his sadistic and cynical attitude. He laughs at the pain of others, especially the pain of Hylians; and ESPECIALLY Flare's pain. He often accuses others of selfish motives, and rarely sees people as good, even if they have proven that they have good intentions in the things they do. Another defining characteristic of Reddie's is his hypocrisy; he claims that the undead are greater than the living, that he is more intelligent, stronger, better than anyone who is alive simply because he is undead. However, he often calls other undead creatures like other ReDeads 'morons' or belittles them in some other way; in addition, he often fails to acknowledge his own obvious flaws; such as his lack of speed and awful clumsiness. He considers himself to be better than other ReDeads, even though he is not acknowledged; or even proven to be such a thing. Reddie is also somewhat anti-social, and overall dislikes meeting people. He'll tolerate someone for at most an hour, assuming he's in a good mood. Most people he meets, however, he attempts to kill, as ReDeads are accostumed to doing. If someone survives, and puts up a fight, the next meeting of theirs will be less violent, as Reddie would be more willing to tolerate them out of respect. However, if they survive because they were saved, Reddie will continue attempting to kill them. There are few exceptions to when he will not kill someone who has escaped his attack by the intrusion of someone else; for instance, if the attack was simply to draw out another enemy of Reddie's, he will likely not attack the person he attacked to draw out his enemy again. Appearance Reddie's design is based off the Ocarina of Time ReDead. He has brown, decayed and bloodied skin. He has one empty right eyesocket and the left eyesocket is occupied by a cow's brown eye. Reddie usually wears a wooden burial mask like any other ReDead, but occasionally takes it off. His body resembles that of a teenager due to his age at the time of his death; fifteen. Reddie's build can be described as skeletal, but mostly because of decay; his remaining muscles hint at a very slight build in life. He wears bandages on his forearms and his right foreleg, made of Goron material. He also wears shoulder armor with the Triforce symbol on the metal. He has a slit in his forehead from being stabbed in the forehead; there's also rib damage over his chest cavity from getting his heart torn out. Reddie has a speech impediment where he stutters most words. His campaign design also includes a torn red tunic (not a Goron tunic, just a normal red one) and more armor, as well as a torn hooded cloak. In life, Cain had green eyes, blonde hair, and was Hylian. He dressed in a blue tunic, shoulder armor, pants, and boots. He usually wielded a basic sword and a basic bow and arrow. History Reddie, in life, went by the name Cain Lightless. He had an older brother who was his senior by seven years named Vincent Lightless, and was raised by him; serving as a mother figure was a Sheikah caretaker girl named Sarah Serenity. Cain's actual parents were too busy to see him, but their names were Edna and Victor Lightless. In life, he worked as a Royal Messenger of Hyrule. He was widely disliked by other kingdoms, as the messages he was forced to take were often cruel and violent. In working like this, he'd grown to enjoy trips to Zora's Domain (the Zoras were not very violent, and the water calmed him) and detest trips to Death Mountain (the Gorons usually tried to kill him and Cain otherwise hated the volcano for the devastation it brought whenever it erupted). Cain lived during the time of the Sheikah Massacre; meaning, when the Shadow Temple wasn't haunted. Sarah was killed at this time; Cain was forced to watch the execution even though Sarah had committed no crime. Soon after, the spirits of the dead began to affect the living Hylians, forcing Vincent to stab Cain in the forehead with a spear. Cain died at the age of 15 and was buried in the Kakariko Graveyard, in a grave closer to the north-east corner. During the events of Ocarina of Time, Cain rose as a ReDead. He spent seven years killing, and this forged him into the sadistic creature he is now. Some time after the defeat of Ganon, when all the timelines were brought together, Navi gave Cain the nickname 'Reddie' to replace the fact that he went by no name. Relationships Navi Reddie is fairly fond of the little blue fairy, as she's proven herself worthy of some respect by his account. He doesn't care about her in the least, but he does treat her with politeness (for the most part) whenever he sees her. Timie (OoT/MM Link) Reddie hates Timie. His reasoning revolves around Timie's title as the Hero of Time; a legend that Reddie, as Cain, never truly believed in, but always dreamed in the back of his mind would be him. However, since it has turned out that Reddie is the opposite of a hero, he resents Timie, although he claims that the main reason is because Timie tried to kill Reddie and 'has no respect for the dead'. Flare Dancer Reddie hates Flare more than anyone. Just look at this: "(YOU hate ME? I LOATHE you more than anyone has ever hated someone before. Comparing my thoughts on my other enemies to my thoughts on you, I would probably MARRY each of them before I ever THOUGHT of touching you with a 100 foot pole.)" In addition, Reddie enjoys Flare's pain more than he enjoys the pain of anyone else. Claudia Reddie has a bit of a crush on Claudia. He admires her, for sure, as she managed to revive him, turning him back into a Hylian (which initially freaked him the Subrosia out, then pissed him off) and then killing him again (by tearing out his heart). Also, she can turn into a ReDead, which Reddie likes. He has trouble speaking about her without stuttering more than usual and becoming nervous. Ganondorf Reddie respects Ganondorf for raising him as a ReDead. He loyally serves Ganondorf, although he fears him somewhat; usually kisses his ass whenever he sees him. Shadow Link (FSA, FS) Reddie sees Shadow as a rival, as they constantly take revenge on each other for various things. They have no respect for one another and will often taunt each other should one of them get the upper hand in a fight. Romani Reddie sees Romani as a sister. They initially met on not-that-great terms, but he's begun to actually like her. Recently, Reddie donated the basic sword he wielded in life to her, as well as giving her pointers on archery. He has told her that her ownership of the ranch she lives on will come as she matures, like a princess and her throne; this metaphor sounded appealing to the ranch girl. Windy (WW/PH Link) When they first met, Windy had succeeded in stopping Reddie from killing someone by non-violent means; something that is pretty hard to do most of the time. Windy's eccentric behavior confuses Reddie, thus bringing him to a point that he will not attack, but rather sit and answer any childish questions Windy may or may not have. Reddie does not respect Windy, but he does think he's one of the more tolerable Links. Ghostie/Zelda (ST Zelda) One of the few people Reddie met, but did not attack, on the account that when they met, Zelda did not have a body. Like most people, Reddie sees no point in respecting her, but will treat her with some politeness. Notes -Reddie does not see death as 'depressing' or 'terrible', but rather as "an opportunity to become like him" and "actually accomplish things that could not be done in life". -Reddie is afraid of what would happen if he ever came back to life for real. The way he sees it, no one would ever and could never respect him the same way if they saw "what a pathetic, cowardly wretch he was in life". -Reddie does not believe in destiny or fate. He believes it to be 'fairy tale crap' and that 'if it existed, it takes a dump on everyone who isn't a hero, a damsel in distress, or corrupted by power'. -By his account, for the first week of being a ReDead he was uneasy, and didn't begin embracing the fact that he was a cause of death until a year of being undead. -Since he was fifteen when he died, he may flirt with undead ladies, the most notable quotes being "You make one pretty corpse" or "Aren't you a lovely dead woman walking". He's mostly a necrophiliac, but sometimes he likes living women. -His genitals rotted off. This embarrasses him somewhat. -He only just recently thought up the title 'Devourer of Heroes'. He thinks it sounds cool, and is thinking of keeping it. -He thinks badly of the Goddesses. -For some reason, the only thing he'll eat besides Hylian flesh is soup. I don't know why, no one knows why. I don't think even HE knows why. If he does, it's a secret. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Timeline Category:Undead